Velma's Ghosts
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma must face ghosts from her past before going forward with Ethan
1. Chapter 1

All Scooby-doo and related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's friend" AKA "Metal Head" is a character in the movie "Scooby-Doo"

and is owned by Warner Bros. This character was named "Ethan" and is borrowed

with permission from the "littlesuprano" online stories "Journey of Self Discovery"

and "Their First Christmas". Several scenes from these stories are also borrowed

with permission from "littlesuprano."

All other characters are figments of the authors' imagination.

Any resemblance to any persons alive or dead is purely coincidental.

Velma's Ghosts

My parents were out of town on business, leaving me to "house-sit". The weather is turning bad with snow in the forecast. Ethan has a luncheon production meeting which will put him here mid-afternoon.

I really don't want to spend all day in this empty house. I love the house but my nerves are on edge enough. I'm worried about Ethan driving in this weather so to keep my mind busy I decide to go to Mystery Inc. headquarters.

I change into straight leg blue jeans, an emerald green button down blouse and black shoes. I grab my coat and purse, lock up the house and go next door, telling the neighbors where I'll be and ask if they mind watching the place.

When I get to HQ, I turn on the heater and get busy filing papers. I get invoices ready for mailing which I will drop off at the post office on my way home. I had answered the phone, returned messages. I had cleaned and dusted until the office was starting to object. I could hear the wind outside as it picked up strength.

' and this is just the leading edge of the storm' I thought. 'Be safe Ethan but I want you here' my thoughts added.

I must have checked the thermostat a dozen times, walking around the office hugging myself from a cold that had nothing to do with the weather.

'Enough' I thought as I sat down and dialed Fred's number.

"Hello" came Fred's familiar voice.

"Hi Fred, It's Velma"

"Hi Velms, you still at HQ?" he asked.

"Yes, and bored out of my skull" I tell him.

"Have you heard from Ethan?" Fred asks.

"No, he had that luncheon meeting then was going to get on the road."

"Velms I got a plan" he says.

"Ol' Freddy 'I got a plan' Jones" I say teasingly.

" Hey! Most of my plans worked! As will this one."

"Most is right- what 80?--Ok Fred what's your plan? And I hope it doesn't include a net!"

" My plan is this: Lock up the office, turn on the answering machine, go home, get changed then come on over when Ethan shows up. Daphne and I would love to have you guys for dinner. We are inviting the gang over for breakfast before we go see Ethan at the concert. How's that for a plan?"

" Sounds good to me...I need to call the neighbors and tell them the change of plans."

"One more thing Velms."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked.

"One bedroom or two?" I can hear the teasing laughter in his voice.

"Two, of course, Fred Jones!" I retort.

I make the call to the neighbors telling them of the change of plans, lock up and start to leave.

' You need to face your ghosts...You and Ethan won't be happy if you don't'

comes to mind. ' Yes, I do, but not now!' I answer my own thoughts.

I get home and unlocking the door another thought enters.

'You and Ethan need your own place—how long will you wait?'

'In time' I answer.

I take a quick shower, dressing in tan straight leg pants, maroon blouse and add a red belt and matching shoes. I pull out my suit case and overnight case. I pack everything and anything I can think I might need. Mystery Inc. has taught me that anything might and usually does happen.

Just as I'm about to leave, the phone rings! I think of letting the answering machine pick up, but it might be my parents or Ethan.

" Dinkley residence—Velma speaking" I answer.

"Velms, It's Fred."

" Hello Fred, What's up? Is Ethan OK?" I ask, the worry in my voice.

"He just called—you must have just left the office and missed his call. He said he'd be here soon and will meet you here, so come on over whenever you are ready."

"I was just leaving...see you soon."

Arriving at Fred's home, I don't see Ethan's car as I drive up. I park and fight the wind as I retrieve my suitcase and overnight case. I half run to the door, Daphne opening the door even before I get there.

"Come on in...It's cold out there" she says in welcome.

"And a bit breezy" I answer as I step inside.

Putting my bags down I greet my best friends with hugs.

"Fred, you promised us a fire. Velma, let's get your things upstairs, then we wont have to bother later" Daphne orders.

Coming back downstairs, we find Fred has indeed started a fire and is reclining in the love seat.

"I wish Ethan would get here soon, I'm worried about him being out in this weather." I say, selecting a seat on the sofa.

"He should be here anytime" Fred said,checking his watch. We here the sound of a car stopping outside."I think your wish is about to be granted" Fred adds. Only seconds later the doorbell rings, "I'll get it, save my seat, love" Daphne says as she get up and heads for the door.

I look over at Fred, raising my eyebrows.

"What can I say? It is her home, or will be in May after the wedding. I think she likes the hostess roll and I kinda like it."

"You love it and you know it! This is Velma remember? You aren't fooling anyone!"

Daphne opens the door saying " Welcome. Yes, she's in the living room. Go on in, she's driving us crazy!"

He's here! My heart skips a beat (or two, or three) then I am in his arms, my worries about the storm gone. He wraps me in his arms, returning my kiss with equal relief and love.

I finally break our kiss, "I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much after only a few days, what am I going to do for 3 months when you are on tour?" kissing him again.

I finally realize that Fred and Daphne have found 'something to do' elsewhere.

"It will fly by and I have some news I will tell you about latter" he tells me.

" the weather wasn't too bad but I'm glad to be here and have you in my arms again."

"Would you like something to drink Ethan?" Daphne says, sticking her head in from

the kitchen. "Coffee is about ready and Fred is starting the steaks if you want to say 'hi' and if you can tear yourself away from Velma."

"Coffee would be great. It'll be tough but I think I can spare enough time to say hello." Turning to me he adds," let me say hello to our host, I'll be right back."

"OK' I'll see if I can help Daph...I can't believe how 'housewifie' she's getting."

"Looks good on her though, which reminds me, If we are getting married in

December, shouldn't we be looking now?" he asks.

"What's this 'if' business?" I tease, "Don't worry, I have a plan. Now go on, I'll be here."

I went into the kitchen while Ethan continued outside to talk to Fred.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"not really—everything is taken care of" Daphne replies, "Besides you wouldn't be much help standing there looking out the window."

"Guilty" I say, feeling myself blushing at getting caught. "But you must admit they are two very handsome guys."

"That they are" Daphne agrees, joining me at the window. "And I'd say we were two very lucky ladies" she adds.

When the steaks are ready, the four of us settle around the table. Good friends, good food and good conversation are the order of the day with lots of laughter to go around as Ethan catches us up on his activities of the past week. I'm especially happy to here one tidbit of news in that his record company will be opening a studio here in Coolsville. Which means after the tour Ethan wont have to drive to Cleveland as much. 'YES!!' I think.

After we finish dinner and the table looks like an army has been fed, Daphne shoos the guys out so we girls can clean up "their mess".

"Let's go Ethan—I know when we aren't needed" Fred says, but I notice he gives Daphne a kiss as Ethan does the same to me.

When they are out and most of the remains from dinner have at least been brought under control, Daphne asks:

"Ok Velma, we've been friends tooo long! I know you were worried about Ethan out in the weather, but I feel something wrong beyond that. What is it?...You are not pregnant are you?"

"NO!!!! Me??? little ol' shy me? Me???" I crack up laughing so hard I have to lean against the counter to keep from falling. "No Daph, I'm not pregnant----Are you!!!???"

" You? Shy? Not from what I've seen since you met Ethan, NO! I'm not and I think our parents would kill us if we were, even if we are as old as we are. Ok, we've settled that."

The laughter fades, "not now...are you up to one of our famous slumber parties?" I ask.

" Sure...we haven't done that in a long time."

"As long as Fred and Ethan don't try Fred's peeping Tom routine!" I add.

" You remember that!?" Daphne sounded surprised.

"Of course---I'll never forget. Fred got Shaggy to climb the trellis."

"And then he fell and I had you play decoy while I went outside and caught them."

We were both laughing so hard by then we both were leaning on the counter.

"And I had no idea what a decoy was supposed to do."

Part Two: The Slumber Party

We joined the guys in the living room for the rest of the evening. The rest of the evening came to an end when Daphne pointed at Ethan. He was sound asleep.

" Looks like someone needs to go to bed" I commented, gently nudging his ribs.

"I think it's time everyone turned in—we all have a busy day tomorrow" Daphne observed, hoping the guys would take the hint.

"Good idea Daph, I'll say goodnight to Ethan then turn in myself." I added.

"The den?" Ethan asked sleepily.[1

"Not this time pal. You're performing tomorrow and need your rest" Fred answered.

"Darn! I like that den" Ethan said, smiling.

"Yeah, and I know why" I said.

I went upstairs with Ethan, showed him which room was his (Daph and I would be sharing tonight just like the old days). We kissed good night but Ethan was so tired he was about asleep on his feet.

When I got to our room, Daphne had already changed into a lavender night shirt.

"Better hurry, I want to know everything. And I'm not waiting all night."

" You will wait till I change." I quickly change into my pink Pj's, jump up on the bed.

"Now the slumber party can begin."

"You've been like a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs. We've determined that you're not pregnant, so what gives?"

"Ok---but---Afterwards It's fun time and I want to know about you and Fred."

" Deal"

" You're right, I've felt a need to get something off my chest for a while. You know I had a crush on Fred when we started Mystery Inc.?" I start.

"Yeah, I knew...but so did every girl at Coolsville High, including me."

"I know your relationship with Fred was a hot/cold thing."

" Good when hot, terrible when cold. Yep, that about sums it up."

"Yep, that was what killed my crush. Great friend but a long term relationship was out of the question. With that ego there was no room except Fred."

" Exactly the decision I came to" she agreed.

" So what happened, you are getting married. Come on Daph, Tell me!!!"

"Bottom line is, I told him either he controlled his big ego or we couldn't be happy together. I know he will always be Fred and have a ego but it doesn't have to be a wall between us."

"Daph, that's what I feel I have to do since Ethan came into my life. He's been like a breath of fresh air. I felt I needed to tear down some walls to allow us to be happy. And I had to lay some ghosts from my past to rest in able to do that".

"And I'm one of the ghosts?"She asked.

"In a way. I just needed to clear the air by telling you about that crush and the fact that I'm in no way a threat to you and Freddy."

"Well, consider this ghost laid to rest. I'm so glad you and Ethan found each other. He is one great guy." So what/who are the other ghosts?"

" you are a member of Mystery Inc. You are a detective story writer. You figure it out!" I said as I aimed a pillow at her.

" you messed up my hair! You asked for it!!"

And that is when the pillow fight began!!!

The End?? No, the story continues in "Big Brother—Little Sister"

[1a reference to a scene in "Their First Christmas" by "Littlesuprano"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Scooby-doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's friend", or "Metal Head" is owned by Warner Bros.

"Ethan" is a name given to "Metal Head" by "littlesuprano" and is used with permission.

Scenes from "Journey of Self Discovery" and "Their First Christmas" by"littlesuprano"

are also used by permission.

All other characters are Figments of the authors vivid if warped imagination.

Authors note: This is chapter two of three. "Friends don't quit" the third chapter will be

posted soon.

Big Brother—Little Sister

I woke,stretched, and fumbled for my glasses. Fluffing the pillows, I pull my knees up and lean back.

I like being the first awake. I enjoy the quiet time. It gives me time to think, plan and reflect.

Ethan is here to perform at the Coolsville Theater tomorrow, then return to Cleveland to finish

work on his debut album. But we have two whole days together.

My eyes come to rest on the ring on my finger, reflecting on the day he placed it on my finger.

How surprised ( and Pleased) I had been when he proposed at Fred's Christmas party[1.

We had been invited to accompany my parents to Florida on a "family vacation" as my father

called it. Both Ethan and I knew it would be the usual family 3rd degree. It had given us some

time to pick out a raw diamond. Ethan had designed a setting for it, not letting me see the finished

ring. He had made me wait until just the right romantic moment to present it to me...

I remember his nervousness as he knelt on one knee proposing for the second time, like he

thought I might change my mind...fat chance!!

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride? I mean it this time".[2

Well, of course I had to make him wait for my answer...like five seconds!

" Yes Ethan, I will marry you" I had answered him amid a shower of kisses.

Later, when I was alone, amid all the emotions and happy thoughts of that proposal,

The realization that " You have to face your ghosts of the past before you and Ethan

can be happy together"

" Yes, I know. It wouldn't be easy, but I couldn't just put them in a back closet, and

pretend they didn't exist" I answered myself.

Well, I had laid the first ghost to rest the evening before at Daphne and my slumber party[3.

Now it's time to face this day.

After showering and dressing, I walk down the quiet hall. I stop at Ethan's door, quietly

open it and peek in. Ethan is still asleep, the covers pulled up to his neck.

"Sleep well, love" I whisper and closing the door make my way downstairs.

I'm surprised to find Freddy in the kitchen!, dressed in pants and a cable-knit sweater

Daph had given him for Christmas. He is standing at the kitchen window looking at the

coating of snow left by the storm.

" Good morning, any coffee mister? I could use a cup" I say softly, not wanting

to startle him.

"Good morning Velms, let me pour a cup". He says then adds " looks like the storm

has passed. The concert should go on as planned...let's sit and talk" he hands me the

steaming cup. I take the offered cup and take my usual place at the table.

"Good coffee" I say after taking a sip " Freddy, why are you up? I'm usually the

early bird."

"I felt like starting breakfast but that can wait a bit..." he answers, joining me at the table.

" Wait for what?" I ask.

" I was just thinking..."

" About the wedding?"

"Yes...and other things..."

" Freddy, those 'other things' wouldn't be Ethan and myself would it? Not the ol' third degree?

We got it from my parents, then I got it from Daph last night, not you too?!

"No, no third degree from me...just one question."

" And that ONE question would be?" I prompted.

" Well, in the past your track record hasn't been the best covering boyfriends. The last one

hit you pretty hard. We were all worried about you." he fell quiet.

"Are you happy? We just don't want you hurt again. Any doubts?" he asks.

The only sound heard was the ticking of the clock in the living room.

"Earth to Velma...Earth to Velma" he said, the worry in his voice is unmistakable.

I smile, reaching out to cover his hand with my own.

" Sorry, wool gathering I guess...and a way to answer your TWO questions. Boy!

You can ask the hard ones can't you?"

"Just my job as leader of 'the gang'" he says, laughing.

" Yes, you were that" I reply then "and a lot more" I say half to myself.

I move my hand from just covering his to actually holding it and take a deep breath...

"Freddy, I could sit here and answer by saying 'yes, I'm happy and no doubts'

and it would be true. BUT it wouldn't be the whole truth...The walls would

still be in place...I'm trying my best not to have walls...especially with those

I love the most...Man! This is tough...

you said it was your job as leader—don't you realize you were so much more?

You were the glue that helt us all together... "

"When we went to "spooky Island" , we went as individuals, each for their own

reasons...when we left, we were 'the gang'. Who made us work as a team again,

who made us' the gang'? Could Shaggy? He tried but couldn't. Could Daph?

As much as I love her, she couldn't..and me? Are you kidding?

" It must have hurt you when we separated, but it was something each of had to

do...but it was you who brought us together, you made us 'the gang'.

"Freddy, you have always been my big brother, my champion, my knight in

shinning armor..on the school ground,when the kids teased me, who stepped in?

You did!!

"Why do you suppose I took to wearing that silly outfit of cowl neck sweaters, those

little girl school skirts, and those ugly knee high socks? As I grew up, I had a self image

problem, like so many girls do during that age. So I hid behind that outfit (and orange

of all colors!!) and my IQ. Most boys(and men) felt intimidated but not you or Shaggy.

When the gang separated, it was you and Daph I missed the most. Oh I missed Shaggy

too, and I wish people would get over the notion of a romance between Shaggy and me!

Or that I don't like boys, nothing could be further from the truth.

" Freddy, I needed to say that so you would better understand my answer to your

question".

I got up, twirling around until I faced him again I continued...

" see any orange sweaters? Any little girl skirts? Any ugly knee high socks?

NO! And you won't! Not now, and not at the wedding!"I sit back down taking

his hand in mine again...

" Freddy, I love you but you have been my big brother long enough".

You asked if I was happy? I couldn't be happier! No words can explain just how

happy I am! And doubts? Not a one!

I don't need a big brother any more"

" Daphne is behind me right?" I whispered, catching a flicker in his eye(or was it a tear?)

" How long?" I was finding it hard to catch my breath.

"Long enough" I hear her say as she places a hand on my shoulder..."Second ghost

laid to rest?"

I lost it then, tears running down my cheeks unimpeded and without shame.

" Yes! Yes Daph, it's laid to rest never to return".

Freddy and I got up, the three of us melding into a three way hug.

" You guys are the best friends I could ever have". I really can't say how

long we stood there, crying, laughing, enjoying the close bond that only friends this

close can have.

"Ahem! Any coffee?" we heard. We all turned to see Ethan standing in the doorway.

" I didn't want to intrude".

I broke from our hug,running to him who gathered me in a smothering hug.

" Good morning my almost husband" I whispered giving him a tear stained kiss.

"No intrusion Eth...one coffee coming up". Fred said, clearing his throat.

Fred, Daphne and I have been together since diapers, no words needed to be said as I looked

back at Freddy and mouthed "thank you, Big Brother".

I fully understood, when he mouthed back " You're welcome little sis, be happy".

"Welcome home Eth" Daphne said. Welcoming Ethan to 'the gang',

"Now...about breakfast..."

To be continued in "Friends Don't Quit"

[1 Reference to "Their First Christmas" by "littlesuprano". Used by permission.

[2 Same as Above

[3 Reference to "Velma's Ghosts" by this author.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Scooby-doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's friend" AKA "Metal Head" and Mary Jane are owned by Warner-Bros.

"Velma's friend" was named "Ethan" by "Littlesoprano" in "Journey of Self Discovery"

and "Their First Christmas" and is used by permission.

All other characters are figments of the authors imagination.

Please note: Part two has some violence, although I've tried to keep it at a 't' rating consider yourselves warned.

Friend's Don't Quit

We had just finished breakfast, sitting back with our coffee's when Shaggy, Mary Jane and Scooby

arrive. "Like, are we late for breakfast? We haven't eaten in two hours!" Shaggy laments.

"Not at all, Shag. I saved some just for you guys" Fred answered.

"And don't forget the Scooby snacks" Daphne reminds Fred.

"Scooooby Dooooobie Dooo" Scooby chimes in. Adding "Scrouby sracks"

Shaggy and Scooby make quick work of their breakfast, while Mary Jane takes her time, enjoying the

food.

"Why don't you guys go enjoy the snow? Let me do the dishes." I offer.

"OK but Ethan goes with us...otherwise nothing will get done except a lot of kissing?"

Daphne observes.

" Guilty as charged...now go!" I agree.

Everyone grabs coats,scarves, and gloves then head out into the back yard. Ethan holds back,

until we are alone. "You're sure...I could help" he offers

"NO! Daph is right, nothing would get done except this" I reply, kissing him.

He turns, heading outside. "Ethan?" I call after him.

"Yes" he answers, hoping I've changed my mind.

"Trust me?" I ask.

" Of course---Why" His eyes questioning.

" Sometime, I need to talk to Shaggy...alone"

Turning back, he again takes me in his arms. He kisses my forehead, the tips of my nose, and finally

my lips. "That answer your question?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" I answer, my heart doing back flips in my chest.

"When it happens I promise I'll tell you the complete story, now go! I can't work with you near

me" I add.

I get started on the dishes when Mary Jane asks "Velma can I help?" Startled I look around at her.

"I thought you went out with Shaggy and the others—sorry I jumped but really I have got

it covered".

"That's ok. I had to go visit the ladies room. I've been wanting to talk to you".

"About Shaggy?" I ask.

"Yes" she says, blushing.

"Let's get this mess under control first then we can sit and talk".

Together we make quick work of the dishes, then take our coffee's into the living room. We choose our seats, sipping our coffee. She is a lovely girl and I'm not surprised that Shaggy is taken with her. We

fall into an easy conversation, sharing stories until I ask:

" So tell me, what attracted you to Shaggy?"

" Other than we are both free spirit type of people, it was his eyes that really caught my

attention. They are so bright. I call him my 'little bright eyes'.

" I've heard Shaggy called a lot of things but at six feet 'little' isn't one of them" I observe.

"What say we get some fresh chocolate ready? The gang will be ready to come in soon,

and they will be cold" I ask.

We had just finished the chocolate when every one came in, taking off coats and all their stuff.

" Thanks guys, the chocolate tastes great!" every one yells.

" Freddy, will scooby be ok if we leave him here? They won't allow dogs in the theater"

Shaggy asks, his arms around Mary Jane.

" Don't worry, the house is as dog proof as we can make it. We can leave the heater on,

set out food and water. He'll be fine" Fred says, reassuring Shaggy.

Part Two

We all pour into the mystery machine and are soon at the theater. We find our seats quickly. I

check the time and decide to go ghost hunting.

"Mary Jane, can I borrow Shaggy a minute. I promise we'll be back before Ethan starts the

concert".

"Of course, just bring my little bright eyes back".

Shaggy looks a bit perplexed but willingly steps in stride with me as we leave the theater, walking along making small talk.

"Ok, this should do. What's up Velma" Shaggie asks as he sits on a picnic table in front of the theater.

" I just wanted to talk a bit" I say joining him on the table.

"About us? Our past together? Now that Ethan has captured your heart?" he asks.

" Shaggy, you read my mind" I say, astonished.

"No, no mind reading, but I do have a certain gift in that regard" he laughs that infectious laugh.

" I am so sorry about everything. Maybe things could have been different if I could have told

you how I felt, but never could. Don't worry about me. I'm no threat to you and Ethan. I

think he's a great guy and very lucky to have your love".

"And I thought it would be tough facing you. Ive been dreading it. And here you knew all

along"! I say, almost crying.

"I didn't know. But you have been acting funny for about a week. I just put 2 and 2 together."

"And Mary Jane?" I ask.

"She's wonderful...can I trust you with a secret?" It's his turn to ask.

"Shaggy! After all we've been through together?"

" Does sound funny doesn't it?"

He never got the chance to continue. We had been so engrossed in our talk, we never heard the two guys come up. One slammed his fist into Shaggy stomach, pulling him off the table.

"Make yourself scarce! We've got business with your girlfriend here!" he yelled.

"SHAGGY!!!" I yell, looking at the still form of my friend.

"Don't worry your pretty head over him...where is that hot babe friend of yours?"

Yeah, we're having a party and you two are invited". The other chimed in.

I was more scared than ever before! I kept backing away from them, keeping as much distance between us as I could. Shaking my head "no" and looking for help or a way out...I knew time was running out

and if they rushed me, I'd never have a chance. I just kept moving backwards until I backed between

two shade trees.

Then everything exploded into action. I hadn't heard Fred or Ethan seemed to appear out of thin air.

" That's no way to treat a lady" Fred yelled loudly from behind the two guys.

"Especially my lady" Ethan Added.

The thugs turned throwing punches that found only air. They both doubled over as Fred and Ethan

landed their own punches into their mid sections.

" You OK?" I hear Daphne say beside me.

"Yeah...now I am " I answer, without looking at her.

"Stay still, don't move" she adds, the seriousness in her voice scares me a little.

" Shaggy, you ok?" Ethan calls.

" He's ok Ethan, just had the wind knocked out of him" I hear Mary Jane answer.

" I called the police..They should be here soon" she adds.

I never say Ethan move! He was so fast! The thug's head snapped back as Ethan's punch connected, the he was jerked, shoved toward Shaggy. I couldn't see Shaggy, the thug's body was so huge ( or looked

that way ). Then I saw Shaggy step to the side, the thug going up into the air, falling flat on his face!

At the same time I heard Fred yell,

"Daph, you have anything to say about that "hot babe' remark?"

"I'm not a 'babe' but I am hot" she called back, then " remember, Don't move". Her voice had an edge on I had never heard before.

I couldn't have moved even if I wanted too, my feet were frozen in place! I watched as Ethan walked over to Shaggy, then they drug the thug toward us.

" My girl wants a word pal" I heard Fred say, then the thug was spun around and shoved roughly toward us. I looked back in time to see Daphne beside me. She stood still until the thug was

about three feet from us. I heard her scream, turn and kick the tug in the stomach. He staggered backwards but Daphne only stepped with him, almost like they were dancing. Another scream,

and she turned completely around, bringing her foot up to hit him in the head! The thug's eyes were

glazed over, but he was still standing!

Everything went black for me. I had never been so scared, now I had never been so angry! All the tension of the day, my friends ,especially Shaggy, in danger, seemed to hit me all at once. I heard a

scream, only realizing later that it was coming from me

"THIS IS FOR SHAGGY!!!"

And I was on the thug, throwing punches until I had him on his heels.

"Get this wildcat off me" I heard him plead. I drew back and throwing all my weight into

one last punch. I felt it land, heard a "POP" then the thug screaming as blood flowed from his nose!

Then I was being pulled back, Ethan's strong arms wrapped around me.

"I think he's had enough, love" Ethan told me as the anger drained as fast as it had come, leaving me crying, my face buried in Ethan's chest.

The police did show up. The police officer just looked at us then the two thugs on the

ground. He called in, requesting an ambulance and backup. Both thugs were awake. the one whose

nose I broke, moved like he was going to get up. His buddy just sat and stared straight ahead.

The officer was taking our report.

" Don't move, mister. You get up and I might have to turn my back".

The guy seemed to think this was good advise and settled back. The ambulance arrived, removing

the guy with the broken nose, while the other was removed by the back up officer.

" I think you can go...I've got your report. There may be some more questions later."

Shaggy and Mary Jane came over, putting their arms around my shoulders.

" You ok?" Shaggy asked.

" OH Shaggy! I thought you were hurt!" I cried as I gave him a hug.

" Nah, like It'll take more than that...He sucker punched me!"

He stepped back, looking at each other in turn. He stuck out his fist.

"Friends don't quit!" he said, waiting.

Each of us added our fists including Ethan and Mary Jane then together we yelled:

"FRIENDS DON'T QUIT"!!!!

Part three

Ethan wanted to stay with me and I loved him more in that moment!!In that moment I knew he loved

me for me and the woman I was becoming.

" No Ethan, go do the best performance ever! Your fans deserve it! I'm ok now and we will

have our time together" I said reluctantly not really wanting to turn loose.

He finally agreed and left to get on stage while the five of us returned to our seats.

Ethan came onto the stage to a thunderous standing ovation.

"HELLO COOLSVILLE!!!ARE YOU READY TO ROCK???"

"YES" came the answer from the crowd.

"THEN LET'S ROCK!!!"

He stepped back and the band started their first number. The whole theater was rocking!

They did their set then Ethan stepped to the mike again, holding his arms up for silence.

In moments the whole theater was quiet as his fans (including me this wasn't part of the show).

"I'd like to dedicate our last number to the 'hot babe' that will be my bride."

Daphne and I looked at each other, laughing. We shook our heads in agreement.

The theater was quiet as we cupped our hands around our mouths, making mini microphones.

"WE ARE NOT BABES BUT WE ARE HOT!!!",We yelled at the top of our voices.

The audience exploded in applause as Ethan stepped back and the band broke into their rendition

of Frankie Valli's " I Only Have Eyes For You" including a guitar solo by Ethan that brought the house down![1

Later at Fred's, Daphne, ever the hostess, served hot chocolate. I snuggled with Ethan, sipping the steaming chocolate. I couldn't wait any longer.

"OK guys, where did you come from? It looked like you just appeared out of thin air"

Every one, including me, looked to Fred to start. Instead he pointed to Ethan to begin.

I glanced at Daphne, who just winked. I got the message loud and clear. Fred may still have an ego,

but he has it under control.

" You and Shaggy were gone so long we got worried and decided to go looking for you"

"We arrived, saw what was going on, laid our plans, hid behind those trees you were backing towards. We just waited until they passed, then stepped out behind them" Fred added.

" I hid behind a different tree and when Fred and Ethan stepped out, I stepped out beside

you" Daphne explained.

"And I called the police, then headed for Shaggy" Mary Jane explained her part.

"And Shaggy! I thought you were really hurt! And that hit!? " I turned to him.

"Like, Daph has been giving me lessons in Kung Fu." was his explanation.

Every one starts milling around, letting the excess energy drain away. I think everyone realizes

how serious it could have been and how lucky we had been.

" One other thing" Ethan calls for our attention. "The police officer came back and told me our friends are wanted by several cities for similar incidences. It would be a good guess they are

headed for an extended vacation."

I catch up with Fred," I need to talk to Ethan alone...could we use the den?" I ask

"Of course, take all the time you need. Daph and I can handle everything out here. You can lock the door if you want".

Daphne comes up to us, wrapping her arm around Fred,

"Remember all those mean and rotten things I said last night? I just want you to know...

I meant every one!!! Go have your talk".

"I promised you an explanation...and now is the time." I tell Ethan, squeezing his hand,

leading him towards the den. Once inside the den where he had proposed the first time[2 ,we kick

off our shoes. I lock the door, and we stretch out on the sofa. My finger traces his jaw line to his chin.

I kiss his lips, placing my fingertip on the lips I just kissed, I start:

"Let me finish then you can ask whatever questions you have".

I tell him everything that has happened over the past three days finishing with,

"and you know the rest...except there is one thing that still bothers me?"

"And that is?" he asks.

" Shaggy said something about a secret but he never got a chance to say what it was."

" Oh well, I guess we need to get back to the gang" I finish.

"Love, do you trust me?" he asks, butterfly kissing my lips.

"Yes love, I trust you" I answer.

He took my glasses off, placing them on the nightstand.

"My glasses, I can't see..."

"You won't need them and a few minutes more won't matter"

He was right, I didn't need my glasses, and a few minutes didn't matter.

"Jinkies! I'm glad I locked that door" I thought.

" JINKIES!!"

"Love, I know Shaggy's secret" He whispered in my ear.

THE END

[1 Reference to song sang to Ethan by Velma in "Journey of self Discovery" by "Littlesoprano",

used with permission.

[2 Reference to scene in "Their First Christmas" by "Littlesoprano", used with permission.

Author's note: Not really the end...Velma has one more ghost to lay to rest and it will be the

strangest of all. And what is Shaggy's secret??


End file.
